Andorra!
by goldenapple-95
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN PERMITIDA POR soundofmelodies. Andorra es la pequeña hija de Francia y España, e irrumpe en una conferencia mundial, varios países están involucrados!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Traigo la traducción del fic que pertence única y exclusivamente a soundofmelodies podéis encontrar la historia original en su perfil._

_Disclaimer: Axis Powers y World Series Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Hayamura, la historia y el personaje de Andorra únicamente de soundofmelodies. Yo me limito a traducirlo al español._

_Lo que esté escrito en _**negrita **_son las notas de soundofmelodies, yo escribo en cursiva._

* * *

**Hey gente! **

**¡Finalmente he escrito algo que no está orientado al Austria x Hungría! ¡Hurra por mí! :] (Sí, sí que tendríais que estar orgullosos) Esta historia trata de Andorra, un pequeño país entre España y Francia que era encargada de mantener a los musulmanes fuera de la Francia Cristiana. Desde su creación, el país ha estado gobernado por España y Francia porque Andorra no tiene gobierno propio. org/wiki/History_of_Andorra**

**He aquí el como la historia nació:**

**Yo: "Heyyy, este país es genial. ¡Quiero escribir una historia! *Mira los hits* "Espera, no está en Hetalia…" *se siente triste por un momento, entonces pone una pose de completa dominación a lo América* "Está bien, ¡entonces la crearé!" *se siente muy realizada* (Sí, esto ocurrió realmente) **

**Andorra es una niña de 5 o 6 años con el pelo marrón o negro hasta la cintura que está recogido normalmente en una trenza sobre su hombro. Viste un vestido rojo carmesí con calcetines hasta la rodilla blancos y zapatos negros. Su trenza tiene un lazo verde al final.**

**A veces me siento como América con forma humana. :] ¿Será este uno de esos momentos? **

**¡****Vamos con la historia! **

**AXIS POWERS HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. Aunque Andorra sí. :D **

**(Pensamientos en cursiva)**

"Inglaterra, ¿te casarás conmigo?" Inglaterra mira a la otra nación, Y parece completamente consternado con la idea, ya que sólo respondió unas cuantas incoherencias.

"¡OH NO, CLARO QUE NO LO HARÁ!" Ambas naciones se giraron rápidamente hacia la voz y miraron fijamente como España entraba cargando en la sala, luciendo muy disgustado. "Estás casado conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

"Pero, pero…" Francia comenzó patéticamente, intentando en vano interrumpir la bronca de España. Inglaterra continuó mirando confusamente a las dos naciones. "Y," España continuó, "¡Tenemos una hija!" Hizo un gesto directamente al hueco vacío. Por un momento, tenía una sonrisilla satisfecha en la cara hasta que se dio cuenta de las miradas de confusión en los rostros de las otras naciones. Rápidamente miró hacia dónde debería estar su "hija" y sacudió la cabeza con enfado. "Esperad, iré a por ella. Un momento por favor." Salió de la habitación murmurando entre dientes: "Le dije que no se separara de mí. ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Inglaterra y Francia se miraron confusamente. "Entonces, ¿es verdad?" Inglaterra preguntó vacilante. "Sí. No tenía ni idea de que se enfadara tanto ante la idea de una alianza contigo. "Pero," Francia sonrió "Ahora sé que me quiere más de lo que deja ver. Chico malo…" En cuanto Francia pronunció esta última declaración Inglaterra saltó hacia atrás, completamente asqueado por la horripilante mirada que había aparecido en el rostro de la otra nación. "¡Me repugnas!" Escupió Inglaterra.

Ambas naciones fueron traídas al presente cuando España empezó a hablar. "Aquí está. ¡La encontré! Mira cariño, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…" La pequeña nación miró tímidamente a Inglaterra, con el pulgar en la boca. Sonrió rápidamente al ver a Francia. "¡Papá Francia!" exclamó mientras corría a abrazar las piernas de la nación. "¡Te he echado mucho de menos!" rápidamente renunció a las piernas de Francia y puso las manos en sus caderas, haciendo un mohín. "Prometiste ir a coger flores conmigo" Dijo con enfado. Francia se arrodilló y cogió a la niña pequeña por los hombros. "Mon amour, Papá ha estado muy ocupado últimamente. Papá irá tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo. " "¡Vale!" chilló y rápidamente besó a Francia en la mejilla. Inglaterra retrocedió en seguida, pensando _"¿Cómo una niña tan inocente puede querer a ESO?"_

Otra cumbre mundial. Francia estaba intentando seducir a las otras naciones que estaban a su alrededor (como siempre) mientras España se sentaba a su lado, quejándose silenciosamente de que él no estaba teniendo "ninguna atención" y América volvía a explicar una y otra vez la razones de por qué él era el héroe (otra vez, como siempre).

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo después de que esta aburrida reunión acabe? Podemos beber el mejor vino francés y luego dar una vuelta por mi preciosa campiña." Francia declaró seductoramente a la desafortunada nación que estaba cerca de él. "Uh, uh…" Finlandia balbuceó mientras Suecia le lanzaba a Francia una mirada fría.

"¡PAPÁ FRANCIA!" Al oír esta exclamación Francia dio un brinco y se acurrucó en su asiento mientras el resto de la conferencia se congeló. España suspiró, "Andorra, te he dicho que interrumpir conferencias mundiales es considerado descortés y grosero. Discúlpate por favor."

Dándose cuenta de que toda la conferencia la estaba mirando, Andorra encogidamente declaró "Disculpas a todos. He sido ruda y poco femenina, no volverá a suceder." Al decir esto ligeramente rayó el zapato en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo avergonzada. "Pero," empezó a mirar hacia arriba, brillantemente "¡Tengo que ver a Papá Francia!" Toda la conferencia retrocedió un poco (algunos más animadamente que otros) al oír la declaración de la niña. _"¿Cómo puede alguien amar a ese pervertido?"_ pensaron las naciones en conjunto. _"Un momento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría un hijo con FRANCIA?"_Con este pensamiento en toda la mesa empezaron a mirarse con recelo unos a otros. "Bueno, ¡Papá España por supuesto!" Andorra declaró felizmente, mirando como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Hungría comenzó a hacer fotografías sin parar mientras el resto de naciones se giraron a mirar a España como si tuviese dos cabezas.

"No me lo puedo creer." Dijo Alemania, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. "¡Yo sí!" añadió Italia. "Italia, no estás ayudando en lo más mínimo." Dijo Alemania, dándole a la otra nación una mirada de desaprobación. "Oh… está bien." Declaró Italia tímidamente.

"No me gustas. ¡Le declaro formalmente la guerra a tu nación!" Decidió Andorra con enfado, señalando furiosamente a Alemania. Toda la mesa tragó saliva. Alemania lucía muy sorprendido por la afirmación de la nación más joven. "¡Alemania, Alemania, te ha declarado la guerra!" Dijo Italia, señalando frenéticamente a Andorra al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la manga de Alemania. España y Francia agarraron inmediatamente a Andorra, ambos excusándose por ella con cada uno.

"Ella es muy joven…"

"No sabe lo que hace…"

"¡PERDONADNOS SOMOS MALOS PADRES!" Gritó España.

"Bueno ¿qué esperabais cuando la niña os tiene como padres?" Apuntó Inglaterra sarcásticamente. "¡Lo siento!" Gimió España, temiendo que sus propias acciones hubiesen privado a su hija de cualquier felicidad en un futuro. "Cálmate España. Tu lloriqueo no cambiará nada. Aunque tengo que admitir que tu forma de educarla es un poco… tosca." Intervino Austria juiciosamente.

"Sí, pero es una niñita preciosa." Dijo Rusia, mirando a Andorra de la forma en la que solo Rusia podía. Muchas naciones a su alrededor escucharon un silencioso "Kolkolkolkol" emanando desde el aura del país. Andorra (inteligentemente) se acobardó detrás de la espalda de Francia, agarrando las colas de su abrigo enfrente de ella, protectoramente. _"Pobre niña, ya es el blanco de el afecto de Rusia"_ Pensaron las naciones al mismo tiempo.

"Uhum, gracias Rusia por tu…cumplido. Estoy seguro de que es completamente apreciado." Balbuceó Francia mientras España intentaba consolar silenciosamente a la muy asustada niña.

"De todas formas… ¿Es posible de alguna forma que dos naciones tengan un hijo?" Dijo Japón pensativo, "Quiero decir, no creo que haya ocurrido antes…"

"¡Preguntémosle a alguien que seguro sabe!" Exclamó América, excitado, girándose rápidamente hacia la pareja. "Austria, Hungría ¿Alguna vez has quedado embarazada?" Las dos naciones enrojecieron mientras toda la conferencia mundial les miraba fijamente. Mientras Hungría trataba de reprimir la sonrisa macabra que se había extendido por su cara, Austria tartamudeó algo parecido a "Qué pregunta más indecente" y murmuró algo sobre ser "nada caballeroso" todo el rato sonrojándose más y más.

"¿Qué es embarazado?" Le preguntó Sealand a Finlandia inocentemente. Finlandia le calló silenciosamente y le dijo que se lo explicaría cuando fuese mayor. Mientras tanto Suecia le lanzó una mirada furiosa a América. "T' t'nes l' c'lpa si 'sto oc'rre otr' v'z." * Gruño Suecia en dirección a América, causando que este último se sentase en su asiento un momento.

Mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo, Andorra había desaparecido momentáneamente del lado de España y Francia, que estaban avergonzados. Hizo su camino por debajo de la mesa y saltó sobre Lituania. "¿Quieres una rosa?" preguntó muy dulcemente mientras blandía la rosa a menos de un palmo de su cara. "Um," dijo, sus ojos moviéndose entre la muchacha y Rusia. "¿Quiero una?" respondió interrogante, inseguro de si iba a ser castigado después por la nación más grande. "¡Yay!" replicó ella, dándole rápidamente una rosa carmesí. "Había quitado las espinas, por supuesto. ¡De ese modo no puede haber pupas!" Declaró Andorra alegremente, una sonrisa adornando sus pequeñas facciones.

Toda la conferencia había visto el ultimo intercambio y juntos pensaron: _"¿Pupas? ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?"_ después de este pensamiento todos se derritieron en charcos de baba por la ternura de todo eso.

"_Es tan entrañable e inocente,"_ pensó Inglaterra, _"Tengo la abrumadora urgencia de abrazarla… un momento, es la hija de Francia, ¡la hija de Francia!" _y en seguida se golpeó mentalmente por permitir que ese tipo de pensamientos tan traidores cruzaran su mente.

"Es total, o sea, esta situación es tipo, como una telenovela, ¿sabes? No, o sea, vamos, qué loco es, ¿no?" Intervino Polonia, terminando la flagelación mental de Inglaterra.

"Sí, esta niña es claramente adorable, ¿no tenemos cosas importantes que discutir? ¿Cómo la Guerra en la que estamos metidos varios de nosotros?" Dijo Alemania impacientemente. Después de esta declaración Andorra fue excluida debidamente a una esquina de la sala por el resto de la conferencia por lo que los 'asuntos importantes' pudieron ser discutidos. Andorra se contentó con sentarse ella sola un rato porque, como Inglaterra y Noruega, tenía criaturas imaginarias como amigos.

Inglaterra vio este sorpresivo acontecimiento como una hora después y estaba agradablemente shockeado. _"Puede que esta niña no sea horrible después de todo… espera, ¡esto quiere decir que Francia también ve a mis amigos mágicos!" _Inglaterra estaba muy feliz ante esa posibilidad e inmediatamente empezó a hacer planes para invitar a Andorra a sus próximos eventos mágicos.

Andorra acabó aburriéndose de las criaturas mágicas y decidió sentarse e intentar prestar atención a la conferencia. _"¡Papá España y Papa Francia estarán muy orgullosos!"_ pensó felizmente. Ella era una nación después de todo. Unos minutos después la distracción apareció en forma de uno de los gatitos de Grecia. "¡Hola gatito, gatito, gatito!" llamó silenciosamente al gato. Interesado, el animal hizo su camino hacia ella, moviendo rítmicamente su cola. En los siguientes minutos el gato parecía haber aceptado con resignación su destino de muerte por las incesantes caricias. Decidiendo que ya había llenado el cupo de atenciones de esta intrigante persona, el gato se levantó y empezó el camino de vuelta a Grecia.

"¡Gatito vuelve! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Andorra le llamó en voz baja. Empezó a perseguir al gato y le siguió a cuatro patas por debajo de la mesa de la sala. Durante los siguientes minutos, las naciones empezaron a sentir simultáneamente la presión en sus pies mientras oían grititos en voz baja de "Gatito, gatito" viniendo de debajo de la mesa. Muchas naciones intentaron ocultar sus sonrisas ante las travesuras de la niña. Suecia sintió un pequeño tirón en su pierna izquierda y procedió a mirar debajo de la mesa con curiosidad, actuando como si hubiese tirado algo. Andorra estaba sentada a sus pies, una mano en sus pantalones y una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Qué?" preguntó él calladamente. "¿De quién es el gato?" susurró en respuesta impacientemente. "Grecia." Respondió, curioso ante el porqué de la niña para estar debajo de la mesa. "¿Y dónde está? He perdido el gato." Él señaló un poco más lejos bajo la mesa, donde el gato moteado se paseaba alrededor de los tobillos de la nación.

Andorra gateó rápidamente en su camino por debajo de la mesa, girando su trayectoria en cuanto se encontró los pies de Rusia, que parecía emanar un ambiente tenebroso. Finalmente terminó su camino hacia Grecia y se arrastró a su lado agarrando al gato en sus brazos, que sorprendió a muchas naciones cercanas. Grecia observó hacia abajo, sin palabras, y vio a Andorra en su regazo, con su gatito. La niña se frotó contra su pecho, abrazando al gatito con ella. Y rápidamente se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Grecia continuó acariciando su pelo lentamente hasta que él mismo se durmió. Todas las naciones circundantes se sintieron superadas con la dulzura de la escena y fueron incapaces de prestar atención a la cuestión en mano sin robar furtivas miradas a la pareja dormida.

Unas horas después la conferencia terminó y Francia y España recogieron a la todavía dormida Andorra de un ahora medio despierto Grecia. Mirando a la niña dormida en sus brazos España susurró "Es realmente lo mejor de ti." "Y de ti también." Francia replicó tiernamente. "Estoy orgulloso de que sea nuestra."

**Suecia dice "Es tu culpa si esto ocurre otra vez." ***

**España y Francia están "casados" porque Francia era el jefe de España después de la Guerra de Sucesión Española antes que los Habsburgo de Austria. También porque España y Francia desde ese día empezaron con el control del gobierno de Andorra.**

**Perdón si es demasiado fluffy para vuestro gusto. ¡Yo casi muero escribiéndolo! :] Me disculpo por cualquier error que encontréis leyéndolo. Intenté encontrarlos todos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Realmente lo hice lo mejor que pudo para todos vosotros, mis encantadores lectores! Por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR review! Eso haría mi día genial. Podéis conseguir cookies por cada review que tenga. :]**

**Tengo alguna historia corta con Andorra en ellas, solo decidme si os gusta como personaje y las publicaré encantada para vosotros. O si tenéis alguna petición, las recibiré encantada.**** ¡Gracias! :D**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, a mí personalmente me encantó y por eso me decidí a traducirla, además, el pairing Francia x España necesita mucho amor, y qué mejor que su pequeña hijita Andorra^^_

_Y qué mejor que dejar un review^^ Yo se los pasaré a sounofmelodies, también acepta propuestas para futuras historias de Andorra, que por supuesto también traduciré!_

_Goldenapple_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya os sabéis de qué va esto, este capítulo es la traducción de la historia de soundofmelodies "Kitchen Mishaps" y Hetalia le pertenece únicamente a Hidekaz Hayamura. Andorra es de la autora._

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyy Guys! **

**Para más información sobre Andorra, deberíais leer mi historia "Andorra!" No es muy larga así que no os llevará mucho tiempo leerla. No es necesario leerlo antes que esta, ¡pero sí recomendable!**

**Veamos, recibí una petición para escribir una historia de Lituania x Andorra. Por suerte, ¡ya tenía escrita una! Perdón, sé que no es va exactamente en la dirección que me pedisteis, pero pensé que por el momento sería suficiente. ¿Okay? :D**

**Esta historia trata de Andorra, un pequeño país entre España y Francia que era encargada de mantener a los musulmanes fuera de la Francia Cristiana. Desde su creación, el país ha estado gobernado por España y Francia porque Andorra no tiene gobierno propio. org/wiki/History_of_Andorra**

**Andorra es una niña de 5 o 6 años con el pelo marrón o negro hasta la cintura que está recogido normalmente en una trenza sobre su hombro. Viste un vestido rojo carmesí con calcetines hasta la rodilla blancos y zapatos negros. Su trenza tiene un lazo verde al final. Es la hija de España y Francia. **

**Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo Andorra. Okay? :]**

**(Pensamientos en cursiva)**

**Travesuras de cocina**

España fue desagradablemente despertado de su siesta por una gran explosión procedente del piso de abajo. El sonido le sorprendió enormemente, y saltó de su cama para bajar apresuradamente las escaleras.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, patinando hasta parar bruscamente en la puerta de la cocina. Y desde ahí tuvo una vista bastante interesante: una muy harinosa Andorra y Lituania mirándole encogidamente al ver que del horno abierto salía humo. Algo que parecía masa lucía como si hubiese explotado en su antes limpia cocina, manchando los armarios y las paredes. "¿Qué demonios?" murmuró España, observando lentamente su muy desordenada cocina.

De repente España corrió, cogió a Andorra y acunándola contra su pecho comprobó rápidamente que no tenía ninguna herida ni signos de ella. "Andorra, ¿estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado cuando oí aquella explosión…" Andorra se empujó lejos del pecho de su sobre protector padre y le sonrió pícaramente. "¡Oh papi, sólo hacíamos galletas!" dijo exasperada.

"Oh," declare con aire atontado, dejándola lentamente en el suelo. "Sólo hacienda galletas…" repitió, dejándolo todo en silencio. "Pensé que quizás Rusia o Alemania habían…" "¿Había qué, papi?" Interrumpió Andorra animadamente. España enrojeció un poco al oír su pregunta. "Um, no importa cariño. Solo continua con lo que estabas haciendo, ¿vale?" La pareja le miró curiosamente, preguntándose qué podía estar pasándosele por la mente.

"Sólo voy a tumbarme un rato. Puede que esto únicamente haya sido un sueño… "Dijo España atontadamente, girándose lentamente y caminando escaleras arriba. "Voy a subir las escaleras…" continuo, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. _"No sabía que ser padre era podía ser tan… un momento, ¿porqué estaba Lituania en mi cocina?" _"¡ANDORRA!" gritó, mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo hacia el piso de abajo.

**Ay. España puede ser poco observador al gunas veces, ¿no? Creo que podemos perdonarme porque se acababa de levantar de lo que seguramente era una adorable siesta. :]**

**¡Espero que estuviese bien! Lo escribí en cinco minutes cuando supuestamente estudiaba Biología. Oh bueno… ¡escribir es mucho más divertido! :D**

**¡Tendréis galletas por vuestros reviews! También acepto peticiones para futuras historias. Vuestros reviews hacen mi día un poco más luminoso.**

* * *

_Kawaii, ne? Andorra es monísima^^ Dejad un bonito review para soundofmelodies, le encantarán y os dará galletas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: __Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, tanto Andorra como la historia son propiedad de soundofmelodies, yo la traduzco con permiso de su autora para disfrute de los fans en español, porque Francia y España son un Fusososososososo x 1000_

_Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, continuación inmediata del anterior, ahora veremos que ocurre con la galletas que Andorra y Lituania intentaba cocinar. ¡Aparición estelar de Rusia!_

* * *

Después de que el asunto de las galletas fuese adecuadamente resuelto en la pobre y dormida mente de España, dejó a su preciosa Andorra al cuidado de Lituania. La pareja retomó felizmente el horneado de las galletas después de prometer limpiar toda la harina esparcida por la cocina

"¡Vamos a a hacer galletas con forma de tomates!" Sugirió Andorra enérgicamente. "¡A papá España le gustará!"

"Estoy seguro de que sí." Dijo Lituania, "¿Pero Francia no se sentirá apartado?"

Andorra frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirando la encimera pensativamente mientras trataba de encontrar una solución al problema. Sus dos amados papás tenían que ser representados…

"¡Debemos hacer que la otra mitas tengan forma de rana!" Declaró Andorra, señalando al aire con determinación. Lituania se apresuró a sofocar la risa que amenazaba con soltar. _Estoy seguro de que Francia se emocionará por tener galletas de esa forma. ¿Qué pensaría Inglaterra? Quizás deberíamos enviarle una caja al terminarlas… _Ese pensamiento solo hizo que un nuevo cargamento de risas llegara al tímido hombre. Luchando por encontrar algo de control, Lituania finalmente fue capaz de responder que pensaba que era una idea maravillosa.

Pocas horas después España reentró en su cocina recientemente pintada y vió a ambas naciones ocupadas, hacienda tarjetas a mano. Lituania limpiaba pegamento de la mejilla de Andorra mientras ella escribía sin descanso algo en el papel. España se apoyó en la puerta por un instante, apreciando la feliz escena que sucedía ante él. Eso, antes de ver a Rusia mirando con atención por la ventana de la cocina.

El hombre sonrió espeluznantemente, aparentemente disfrutando la escena tanto como la hacía España minutes antes. Este estaba congelado en ese momento, completamente horrorizado de que Rusia estuviese en su territorio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hija…

Sintiendo la presencia del otro, Rusia deslizó su Mirada hasta encontrarse con la de España, riendo suavemente al ver la expresión de puro terror en su cara. Hizo gestos para Que se acercase más, mirando felizmente mientras la nación hizo su camino con dificultad hacia la ventana.

"¿Me vas a dejar entrar, da?" Preguntó Rusia alegremente a través del cristal. "Sería muy descortés si me dejases aquí fuera."

España empalideció innaturalmente ante esa perspectiva, solamente aumentando la diversión del otro. _Tengo que dejarle entrar, sino algo horrible puede pasar_. Pensó España. _Espera, ¿qué puede haber más horrible que Rusia EN TU CASA?_ Agitando su cabeza rápidamente, como si así pudiese olvidarse del pensamiento. Sin querer hacerlo, España fue a abrir la puerta. Deseando por primera vez en toda su vida que apareciese América sin previo aviso, observó como Rusia caminaba hacia la cocina.

La pareja miró hacia arriba simultáneamente al sentir una nueva presencia en la cocina. La cara de Lituania empalideció inmediatamente, el miedo enmarcando sus una vez animados rasgos al ver la fría mirada de Rusia desde la puerta. Andorra se detuvo, con las tijeras en la mano, mirando curiosamente al sonriente gigante.

"Bueno Lituania," Dijo Rusia, rompiendo la tensión creada por el silencio "¿Por qué no me dijiste qué tenías una nueva amiga?"

Lituania intentó verbalizar sus pensamientos pero se vio incapaz de hacer que sus cuerdas vocales creasen algún sonido, dándole la apariencia de un pez fuera del agua.

"Pero que niña tan linda." Dijo Rusia maliciosamente, inclinándose amenazadoramente hacia Andorra. "¿Puedo llevármela prestada?" preguntó, girando su mirada hacia el todavía helado España.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" pronunció España con fuerza, finalmente pareciendo capaz de crear una sílaba en presencia del hombre más alto. Rusia le lanzó una mueca incrédula a España, que ahora lucía horrorizado por lo que había dicho.

Ahora dirigió su Mirada hacia Andorra, diciendo "Si vienes conmigo Andorra, ¡podrás estar todo el día con Lituania!"

Por un momento la niña lució excitada ante la proposición, pero rápidamente su rostro cambió a uno más contemplativo.

En este momento tan crucial, Francia entró por la puerta detrás de Rusia. Como las otras naciones antes que él, se quedó helado, silencioso ante la Mirada del hombre que ocupaba su cocina. Se giró para ver a España tan horrorizado como él. Bueno, puede que incluso más. El pobre España parecía estar hiperventilando y se veía incapaz de detenerse

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Rusia, sonriendo interminablemente a la pequeña niña, pero con un atisbo de impaciencia mostrándose en su normalmente actitud enmascarada.

Andorra le miró inocentemente e inquirió: "¿Tienes galletas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió Rusia animadamente, actuando como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. ¿Por qué un país frío, antiguamente soviético, que vivía en la inhóspita tundra, no podría tener galletas a su disposición?

"¡Vámonos Andorr- umph!"

Rusia había empezado a hablar antes de ser abrupta y ferozmente abordado por España y Francia. Pocos minutos después Rusia era expulsado de mala gana del territorio por un par de furiosos padres.

"¡Nadie intenta llevarse a nuestra hija!" Gritó España después de que la nación se fuese.

"Salvo un amante." Dijo Francia sugestivamente, poniendo su mano en el brazo de España antes de darle un beso en sus protestantes labios. Separándose de él exasperadamente España dijo, "Por el amor de Dios, Francia, ¡sólo tiene seis años!"

"Puedes ser muy sobreprotector a veces, mon amour." Apuntó Francia, consolándole, retorciendo un mechón del pelo de España entre sus dedos. "Era broma."

"Creo que Andorra nos ha hecho unas galletas deliciosas. Probablemente deberíamos ir a mirar." Dijo España temblando, su cara sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza.

Tomando la mano del otro, Francia hizo el camino de vuelta a la casa, fanfarroneando todo el camino de que Andorra había heredado sus '¡fabulosas dotas culinarias!' Esto, antes de enterarse de que sus galletas tenían forma de rana.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, tanto a soundofmelodies como a mí nos encantan los reviews, y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, dadla, que ella las escribirá encantada, y yo igualmente las traduciré^^_

_Goldenapple_


End file.
